The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. For example, the present invention can be suitably used to a semiconductor device including a trench gate type MISFET and a diode and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
The trench gate type MISFET has a structure in which a gate electrode is buried in a trench dug in a main surface of a semiconductor substrate through a gate insulating film.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5 (1993)-267588 describes a technique related to a semiconductor protection device suitable to prevent an internal circuit such as a bipolar transistor and a diode from being damaged.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2002-538602 describes a technique related to a Schottky diode monolithically integrated along with a trenched-gate MOSFET.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-324412 describes a technique related to a semiconductor device in which a PN junction diode is mounted to be able to detect operating temperature of a transistor element provided in an SOI layer surrounded by trench isolation regions in an SOI substrate.